


Panta, Tears, and Cuddles - Kiibouma

by kiiboumastannie



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Death, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Saihara is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiiboumastannie/pseuds/kiiboumastannie
Summary: Jesus, I started writing this in June, and just finished it. It's pretty graphic in the start, just be warned.
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Panta, Tears, and Cuddles - Kiibouma

cw// Themes of abuse, injuries, death, swearing, also Shuichi is literally the epitome of the pregame headcanons for him in this even though this is an ingame fic, but there's context to it and it's highly based on how I roleplay for Kokichi in me and my boyfriends roleplays. Also, there's heavy repetition at one point. ALSO, there's quite a lot of Shuichi up until one point.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


No matter how hard Kokichi tried to get away, Shuichi always managed to grab him before he left. He always made sure that there was no way for the small male to leave. That's why one night, in the midst of their normal argument sessions, one sentence made Shuichi go absolutely ballistic. The words that left Kokichi's mouth, really pissed Shuichi off.

"I hate you! I'm sorry for taking so long to figure that out." 

Kokichi whined out, tears falling down his bruised face. Shuichi's eyes grew narrow, his eyebrows furrowing in anger. Kokichi had never seen him so angry before, and what he said would probably lead to something horrible, more-so than normal.

"What the hell did you just say?! I'm the only who's ever loved you and you turn around and betray my love?! Even going as far as to say you hate me? You're pathetic. Nobody, and I mean fucking nobody, could ever love you as much as I do!" 

Shuichi growled, slowly walking closer to Kokichi, swiftly grabbing a knife from his pocket. Kokichi knew he messed up, Kokichi knew that the punishment he'd receive that night would be absolutely traumatizing. 

Yet, Kokichi was determined, hopeful even. He knew there was still a chance of escape. That's why he was silently coming up with a plan while Shuichi came closer and closer and closer. 

"You..You don't love me! You just use me, like I'm your...your toy! You're obsessed with me, you only think that you love me! You're sick, disgusting, and not to mention you've tried to kill people for me!"

That's it, Kokichi had managed to get Shuichi to stop dead in his tracks, he had a few seconds to pull this off, and it had to be nothing short of perfect.

"You...Wha...Huh?" 

Shuichi was beyond shocked, unable to comprehend the truth that Kokichi just threw around like it was nothing. Shuichi hadn't even noticed Kokichi's swift movements. Kokichi, exerting whatever strength he had left, ran forward. He grabbed the knife, holding it out in front of his torso shakily.

"Don't come any closer. I don't care if I get into legal trouble. I want my freedom back, and getting you out of my life is the only way to do that."

Kokichi muttered in the coldest tone he could manage. It was lower than he'd ever spoken before.

"Come on, Ouma-kun, you can't be serious. I'm the only person who will ever love you." 

Shuichi was firm about those words, but little did he know that when Kokichi went out to babysit a friend's pets, he was actually running off with a 'friend' of his. Said 'friend' helped him through everything, they'd meet in the local café, go to the park, and occasionally go to the 'friend's' house.

"Then..."

Kokichi took a deep inhale. 

"I suppose nobody will love me, or at least, not in your worthless eyes anyways." 

Kokichi kept his eyes on Shuichi, making sure he didn't pull anything. His hand eventually steadied out, the knife aimed readily at Saihara.

  
  


"You aren't really thinking about killing me, are you, Ouma-kun?" 

Saihara's voice had become shaky, his eyes twitching. Kokichi had backed him into a corner. 

"I..." 

Saihara stopped. 

"I would gladly die by your hand!"

Kokichi's face contorted into an expression of disgust, the fact that Saihara had started drooling was enough to show Ouma how ridiculously deranged the male was. To Kokichi, it was horrendously disgusting. Saihara's mentality was horrifying. Ouma had almost vomitted, but managed to keep his stomach under control.

"You really have reverted to old habits, haven't you? At one point I'd actually forgiven you for the paranoia you put me through in middle school, stalking me, taking pictures of me, creeping the whole school out with your little obsession over me."

Kokichi swiftly moved his right foot, kicking the sides of Saihara's legs with what little strength he had, sweeping Shuichi off of his feet, quite literally.

"In all honesty, I'd let you live if you'd leave me alone, but I don't want anybody experiencing the torment you put me through. You've done to much to me, you kno-"

Shuichi cut Ouma off by grabbing the male's ankle and pulling him down, a rather sadistic grin plastered on his face. 

"What the hell are you planning..?"

Kokichi's voice was meek, his eyes widened slightly. A shudder coursed through the small male's frail body, tears forming in the corners of his eyes, causing his vision to blur slightly.

Shuichi swiped the knife from Kokichi, the drool falling from his chin onto the floor. 

Gross. 

"Oh, Ouma-kun, do you really think I'd leave you kill me before we get married?" 

He purred, his cheeks flushed a bright red. Ouma was beyond horrified, his plan was failing, he'd never escape.

Never never never never never never never.

Never never never never never never never never never never never never never.

nevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernever.

NEVER.

Ouma shook the harsh thoughts off, taking a shaky breath.

"Mmnah, I wanna see you bleed again. You know how much that'll get me riled up...heheheheheheheh.." 

Shuichi started giggling softly, but it was nothing more than creepy. Saihara jabbed the knife into Kokichi's ankle, biting his lip a the shriek of pain the small male left out. 

"Hehehehe, yes! Keep crying and bleeding for me, Ouma-kun!"

His drooling got worse, his hand twisting the knife in Kokichi's ankle.

Kokichi eventually kicked Saihara with his free foot, making sure the sadistic male blacked out. 

"Fucking asshat."

He growled, shakily pulling the knife out of his ankle. The hot-pink liquid flowed from his ankle at a concerning rate, he sighed, moving and slitting Shuichi's throat with ease. 

"Finally.." 

Tears fell down Kokichi's face, both from the immense pain flowing throughout his body and the overwhelming amount of joy he received from killing Shuichi. 

"It's about time I got you out of my life."

Kokichi stood up shakily, limping to the front door. He walked outside, proceeding to walk to Kiibo's house. 

Kokichi weakly knocked on Kiibo's door, unable to keep himself steady for much longer. When the door opened, Kokichi almost immediately fell forward, Kiibo catching him. They stayed there for a moment, Kokichi panting and whining softly in Kiibo's arms. Kiibo sighed, gently moving Kokichi inside, closing and locking the door.

"You're in considerably worse condition than when we last met.."

Kiibo muttered, looking at Kokichi with a concerned expression. 

"Why are you here so late at night? Didn't you say he'd get really upset if you left at night?" 

Kiibo's voice was soft, it was comforting for Kokichi. Kiibo moved Kokichi to the couch, holding the small male close. 

"He can't be upset now..."

Kokichi muttered, trembling vigorously. Kiibo rose an eyebrow at Kokichi's rather odd response.

"He's...I..." 

Kokichi took a deep inhale before sharply exhaling. 

"I...killed him. It was out of self-defense..He would've done even worse if I didn't.."

Kiibo kissed the top of Kokichi's head, sighing.

"I'm sure nothing bad will happen to you if it was only out of self-defense. I just can't seem to wrap my head around you killing somebody." 

Kiibo muttered softly, holding Kokichi close. "How about we get you cleaned up? Does that sound alright?" Kokichi nodded slightly, sighing.

Kiibo carried Kokichi to the bathroom, setting the small male on the toilet. He got the first aid kit out and crouched down on the floor near Kokichi. 

"You'll have to show me where all he hurt you, okay?"

"Mkay.."

Kokichi whispered softly, shakily taking everything except his boxers off. 

"There's a lot of old and untreated wounds all over me, but the worst one is my ankle.." 

Kiibo's eyes widened slightly, his focus training onto all of the open wounds that Shuichi had previously left on Kokichi's delicate skin. 

"I'm so sorry that he did this to you, you truly did not deserve the treatment he gave you."

Kiibo muttered, starting to clean all of Kokichi's wounds, starting with his ankle. 

"I cannot believe he would do this to you." 

Ouma left out a shaky sigh, watching as Kiibo treated his wounds.

"I'm sorry for making you look at all of them..They're really gross." 

Kokichi muttered, turning his gaze away from Kiibo. The taller male looked up at Kokichi, sighing. 

"Do not be sorry, Ouma-san..None of this was your fault." 

Kiibo whispered, grabbing another box of bandages. 

"You didn't do this to yourself, Saihara-kun did." 

Kiibo watched as Kokichi left out a sharp breath. 

"Ah, I'm sorry for mentioning him, I can refrain from doing so in the future, if that is what you wish for." 

Kokichi sighed softly, gripping onto the sides of the toilet.

"It's fine, Kiiboy, I can handle it.." 

Ouma whispered, watching as Kiibo finished patching his wounds up. Kokichi shakily stood up after Kiibo did, stumbling a little and falling into Kiibo's chest. Kiibo caught the purple-haired male, sighing. 

"You should leave me help you around, Ouma-san." 

Kiibo whispered, gently picking Kokichi up. He carried the small male downstairs to the couch, laying him down gently. 

"Stay here, I'm going to go get you some clean clothes." 

Kiibo smiled softly, going and getting an oversized sweatshirt for Kokichi, along with some baggy shorts. He returned with the clothes, handing them to Ouma.

Ouma put the clothes on rather quickly, thanking Kiibo. 

"Thanks, Kiibo. You're the best."

He hummed, sighing softly. He held his arms out, gesturing for Kiibo to hug him. Kiibo walked over, hugging Kokichi gently. Kiibo's embrace was warm, calming, and generally the best thing Kokichi had experienced physically in quite a while. Ouma knew the slightly taller male cared, it was mainly the fact that Kiibo had managed to earn his trust but he didn't care. He was happy now.

"Ah, Ouma-san, I assume you probably want something to drink."

Kiibo hummed, knowing exactly what Ouma wanted, he knew all to well. The smaller male was practically addicted to it. He'd always kept some in case of random visits from Kokichi, Kiibo never knew when the male would appear at his doorstep, so he figured it was a good idea to keep some on hand.

  
  


"You have some?!" 

Kokichi gasped excitedly, giggling as he bounced on the couch. He grinned, squishing Kiibo's cheeks. 

"Yes, I do indeed have some grape Panta in the kitchen."

Kiibo spoke, smiling when Kokichi clung onto him. It was something neither of them wanted to end, they both just wanted to hold each other, their worries and concerns of anything and everything finally being able to vanish.

"Seriously, Kiiboy, you're the best."

Kokichi giggled, kissing Kiibo's nose. He felt free, like all of his worries and fears had dissipated. It was the best thing he'd felt in so long. Kiibo smiled, pulling Kokichi into his lap. He gently kissed the smaller male, humming softly. Kokichi kissed back, blushing softly as he closed his eyes. 

They both pulled away after a few moments, quick and soft breaths escaping Kokichi. His cheeks were dusted in a dark pink hue, a small smile drawn upon his cheeks.

"You should get me some Panta."

Kokichi giggled softly, plopping his rump in the empty spot next to Kiibo. Kiibo smiled softly, chuckling.

"Alright, alright."

The slightly taller male stood up, his feet carrying him into the kitchen. He grabbed a can of grape flavored Panta for his...friend? Boyfriend..? He should probably clear that up with Ouma. He walked back into the living room, smiling softly as he sat next to Kokichi. He handed the smaller male the can of obviously unhealthy liquid.

"Mmh..Thanks, Kiiboy."

Ouma hummed, smiling softly. He gently took Kiibo's hand in his own, blushing softly.

"You're welcome, Ouma-san.."

Kiibo hummed, gently rubbing the back of the smaller male's hand.

"What...are we, Ouma-san? Relationship wise, I mean.."

Kiibo muttered, biting his lip.

"I assumed that the way we were meeting up before tonight you'd know my answer..We're boyfriends, only if you want to be though.."

Kokichi smiled softly, his lips pressing against Kiibo's cheek in a quick kiss. Kiibo hummed, holding Ouma close. His arms wrapped around the smaller male's torso.

"Of course I want that, Ouma-san.."

Kiibo whispered, smiling softly. If he could cry, he'd probably have tears of joy running down his cheeks in the sweetest manner. Kokichi set his Panta aside, nuzzling his warm face into Kiibo's chest.

"I love you, Kiibo."

The smaller of the two whispered, humming as he held onto Kiibo tightly. He felt warm and tingly all over, like the taller male made him feel complete, but in a more meaningful manner.

"I love you too, Ouma-san."

Kokichi's eyes fluttered closed, a content smile on his face upon hearing Kiibo's words, he yawned. He stretched his limbs slightly before beginning to doze off, his face buried in Kiibo's chest. Kiibo smiled, it was going to be a long, yet enjoyable, ride from here on out.


End file.
